


The Couch in the Office

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some smut I wanted to indulge myself with. If you think I should tag something else, make sure to tell me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couch in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably so ooc but i dont even c a r e

One of the mansion's maids approached Raivis. Bending at her knees ever so slightly, she leaned in. "Mr. Braginsky would like to see you in a few moments." Her face was slightly flushed as she spoke, but Raivis paid no heed to it.

"A-alright." He thanked the maid for her work and then wondered what might happen once he reached Ivan's home office as he trekked to find it. It was honestly a rather nice room that the Latvian had taken a liking to: plush carpeting, soft and velvety furniture, a rather sturdy desk..., and even a small fireplace that was often used during their falls and winters.

Being there was a nice room to be with Ivan in since it was one of the few that had lockable doors. So without the fear of intrusion from either of his brothers or the occasional sister bringing in some chaos, he could always genuinely feel himself relax there. Not to mention the fact he was the only one that Ivan ever really wanted to be with and spend time with there. Ever since Ivan had taken a strong liking to Raivis (or rather, when they both felt something close to love) he would always do what he could to make the other feel almost pampered. This, of course, led to Raivis becoming a blushing and stuttering mess of self esteem whenever Ivan would try to compliment him or give him some type of gift. Yet the nation never stopped to give the other gifts.

No matter when, as long as Ivan knew that Raivis was coming over to visit, he would always make sure to show his affection. If there was nothing for him to give to the other, cuddling and bear hugs were always second best.

Raivis realized he had already found Ivan’s office. He had spent some time standing in front thinking of his relationship with the nation, and with a rather dopey grin on his face he might add. Growing flustered, he tried to cool down his cheeks before knocking on the wooden door. A muffled reply for an accepted entrance was heard.

Opening the heavy door, he quickly located where Ivan was. The nation was on one of the couches that faced the fireplace; already it was lit and the soft sound of crackling wood was heard. Turning his head, he softly smiled at Raivis and nodded for him to join the other.

Sitting down a little stiffly, as he always did, he moved only the slightest bit closer to Ivan. "W-what did you n-need me for?"

Ivan ruffled his brown hair playfully. "For company." He nudged a bottle of liquor towards him. "A possible drinking partner."

Oh, that would explain the faint scent of vodka coming off of him. "N-no thank you." Raivis wasn't really one for alcohol, and he was grateful that Ivan always understood.

"What a shame." He set the bottle nearby on the floor and laughed softly. "Puts hair on your chest. Makes you a man." He exaggerated his words by flexing his arms. Raivis giggled, knowing that, if anything, the one with hair on their chest was Ivan. Especially Ivan. Although, Raivis would never complain about his rather masculine body, even more so the muscles and strength he had on his thick body. Simply standing next to each other, Raivis was still only tall enough to look straight ahead and see Ivan's stomach.

Still, he never minded (and somewhat secretly enjoyed their height and body differences).

While Ivan was strong, Raivis was weak. Ivan had a thick body, incredible muscle hidden under the occasional layer of fat. Raivis was only skin and bones, nearly all of his body thin and straight, aside from his delicately curved hips. Ivan towered over everyone and everything, sometimes having to lean down to go through doors, yet in comparison, Raivis was barely tall enough to reach a kitchen wall cabinet. Then there were other differences...

Fantasizing for only a moment, Raivis realized he let a question go unheard. "O-oh! I'm sorry, I-Ivan." His eyes darted up, maintaining eye contacting before starring at the ground as if the dark colors were much more interesting. "What w-was it that y-you said?"

Comforting the other, Ivan grabbed Raivis' hand, rubbing it softly with his thumb. "I wanted to know what you were thinking of, little one." He chuckled. "You looked like you enjoyed it, yes?" Becoming flustered in record time, Raivis' entire body became tense. Ivan chuckled again. "Would you like to tell me?" He leaned in, getting close to the other's ear. "If it is possible, we may do it."

Raivis shivered at the tone of his words. He nodded slowly, trying to force his words to escape. "I-I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"A-about the l-last time..."

"Last time?"

"The l-last time.." Doing his best to describe what he wanted was becoming rather difficult for him. If he continued like this, they'd be there forever! Ivan gently took both his hands into his, a silent persuasion.

"L-last..." He was becoming irritated with himself. "The last time we had sex in here! I was thinking about when we were on that desk!" Realizing the extent of his words, he slapped both his hands over his mouth.

Smiling, Ivan swiftly grabbed Raivis and placed him on his lap. He moved the other's legs so he was straddled by the young man. "I do not see how that is something to be embarrassed by." He grabbed Raivis' wrists and slowly lowered them, letting them find a spot on his lower chest. "It was a fun time for me, too."

If Raivis ever wondered when he would truly die of embarrassment, well, he got his answer today. His legs quivered by the sides of Ivan's hips, his mouth feeling dry, his doe eyes beginning to water. He couldn't help but apologize quietly for what he said. "I'm s-sorry..." His words were barely a whisper.

Ivan grabbed Raivis' chin, lightly lifting it so that he could see his face. His eyes were wide and shining as the tears built up; none escaping. "There is no need to apologize, sunflower." He bent down to kiss his forehead. "Would it make you feel better if I said..." Catching his attention, he leaned in towards Raivis' ear. "... If I told you I was thinking of that earlier today as well." Ravis squeaked. "Well, it can be rather reasonable, yes?" He chuckled. "Knowing that the same place I ravished you was exactly where I needed to do my work for the day? It can be something rather interesting to think of while needing to think of your economy instead. Very distracting..."

Listening to Ivan talk about how he thought the same filthy ideas that ran crazy through Raivis' own mind was (aside from somewhat comforting) something close to a turn on and confidence booster. Letting the sound of the fireplace echo through their silence, Raivis fiddled with the end of Ivan's large sweater. "I... I also thought s-some other t-things."

"Really? Like what, sunshine?" He ran his fingers through the soft brown locks of hair.

"I thought about t-this couch."

"Yes, I remember you saying you liked it's color and the velvet it is made with. You have napped many times here when I was busied with work."

"But... t-there's something I've n-never done on i-it."

"Oh? Like what?"

With his last outburst, Raivis found himself more careful of his words. "Something I've n-never done with y-you." Maybe he wasn't the best at being subtle.

"Hmm..." He looked at the ceiling, feigning thought. "Well, there are many things we have not done here. I may need a larger hint."

"Well," He breathed in heavily. "It's l-like what we d-did on the table." He exhaled.

Ivan gripped Raivis' hips. "Oh! Well, you could have simply said it, sunflower." He nudged Raivis' nose with his own. "Now, may I add my own ideas as well?"

Raivis nodded. He felt Ivan's hands trail from his hips and go lower to begin fondling his ass. Holding back a groan from surprise, he nodded once again. "O-of course."

"I had quite a similar idea." He squeezed both of Raivis' cheeks in each hand, loving the squeak he heard in response. "If you would allow me, what I thought of may lead to your own ideas as well." He smiled brightly, giggling briefly.

"A-ah, w-well..." He looked up at Ivan. "Okay."

Ivan wasted no time in enveloping Raivis with a kiss. His hands moved up from his ass to his cheeks, gently holding them and caressing them. Gaining a reaction from Raivis as he became just as invested, he deepened the kiss even further by delving his tongue. Having no fight for dominance, Ivan tasted all of Raivis, never growing tired of the taste. He could've sworn that Raivis had only recently finished a few candies he probably snacked on.

Raivis absolutely loved when Ivan took lead. While he would never admit it, he never was really sure how to take things further a step at a time. Of course, he would do things on the occasion, but it took so much stamina out of him that he usually set his ideas aside for special occasions. The only reason was because he would often ask Francis for his advice, and that advice usually left him nearly naked in Ivan's bedroom, only covered by thighhighs or an oversized shirt and the other's naked body.

His body quivered as he felt Ivan start to trail kisses from his mouth to his cheeks and then neck. Suckling on his neck, Ivan continued to make sure it was littered with bite marks and hickeys, all varying in color. As his nose brushed against the red and dark bruises, he nibbled on one of the collarbones.

Raivis' breath grew heavy, his breath becoming uneven while his body quivered on the occasion. "Mmm... Hah... I-Ivan..."

Still continuing to suckle, nibble, and bite on his neck and shoulders, Ivan began to tug at Raivis' sweater (one the Ivan made for him, and that he was rather proud of). Ivan murmured against his neck, giving a long and languid lick with his tongue. "Move your arms, sunflower."

Moving his arms from Ivan's shoulders and neck so that they would be raised above his head, his large pale sweater was removed, his long sleeved shirt revealed from underneath. Chuckling, Ivan thusly removed the long sleeve, now only a tank top underneath. "Because of winter I can never see you in only my shirt." He murmured quietly as he removed the final layer of fabric, semi expecting another layer underneath.

Revealing Raivis skin, before he took any other actions, Ivan shifted positions. Moving back, he laid down on the couch, his back to the cushions as Raivis sat on his lap, occasionally shifting during the move. Raivis' hands laid on Ivan's chest, they gazed at each other. Ravis was blushing lightly, his eyes hooded, his body slightly shaking from the cold air hitting his body. Snaking a hand up his back, Raivis' eyes darted away in embarrassment as his body was pushed down to stay flushed with Ivan's.

"You are very beautiful." Ivan smiled brightly. His hands trailed up and down the other's spine.

"O-oh... I-I... I mean..." Ravis' blush deepened, now a red instead of it's usual pink. He never knew how to react to sincere compliments, especially in situations as intimate as theirs.

Ivan gave him a chaste kiss in reply. Smiling, he shifted Raivis up, holding him up from his thighs while making his chest level with his face. The only issue with his porcelain skin was that it was completely unmarked. It looked as if Ivan never had sex with him! Deciding to fix this issue, Ivan leaned his head up and began to suck on the fair skin of his chest, making sure to leave a mark each time he moved to a new location.

"A-Ah! Ivan..."

Raivis could feel his pants tightening at the little jolts of pleasure he got. Of course, Ivan went a little further and lowered his mouth enough to start suckling on his little pink nipples.

"Ohh! Ivan!"

Raivis could feel his nipples, already sensitive, being suckled and nibbled on. At one point Ivan decided instead to bite lightly on it and pull a little, earning a languid moan from Raivis.

Ivan giggled. "You like this very much, yes?"

Raivis nodded quickly with his face showing pleasure as he felt Ivan continue to twiddle with his body. Ivan was making sure to treat his body evenly, even moving his mouth to the other nipple before moving lower.

Giving a kiss right above Raivis' bellybutton, Ivan began to tug at his pants. Lifting the other's hips, he successfully got rid of the jeans, revealing white briefs and thick knee socks (also knit by Ivan as well).

The outline of his growing erection was beginning to show through his underwear, and Raivis only felt like looking for something he could hide behind. It didn't help the he was practically naked while Ivan was still wearing his layers, too. Squirming for a moment, his hips grinded on Ivan's own, letting both of them hear a breathy and heavy groan.

Ivan's voice was gruff as he spoke. "Do not tease me, sunflower." He gripped onto Raivis' hips, nails digging in just enough that it would barely hurt but still left visible marks in their path. They then trailed up to the elastic of his underwear. He tugged on them until they were completely off of Raivis. "You look amazing, sunshine."

Raivis was left only in his knee socks as he trembled slightly from the cold air hitting his delicate and sensitive skin. Feeling the intense stare that Ivan was giving him, Raivis felt as if his whole body became flushed. Moving lower on to Ivan's hips, he sat up as well, making Ravis look up at him.

Caressing the side of Raivis' cheek and then neck, he admired the dark hickies that littered the previously clear skin. They looked so lovely against his pale skin, creating such an amazing contrast that Ivan was almost tempted to add a few more again. But he could just do that later. What he could pay attention to instead could be Raivis' erection, or even more, his own erection straining against his pants, a large tent as evidence.

Ivan leaned down. "Would you help me with something." His voice was gruff and had dropped a few octaves, enough that he swore he could see the shiver that went through Raivis. The way he spoke let Raivis know that it was not a question.

"W-what do you need h-help with?" He had a vague idea, but was still curious.

Removing his large sweater, his button down shirt was seen underneath. "Helping me remove my clothing." He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Trembling hands reached out for the small, shiny buttons. His fingers slipped a few times and he couldn't help but feel embarrassment from the stare he could feel from Ivan. He refused to look up as he finished unbuttoning the shirt, Ivan's buff and slightly hairy chest was exposed. His torso looked plenty soft with the fat that accompanied him, but simply grazing it, anyone could feel the muscles lying underneath. Raivis chin was lifted, eye contact forced between the two.

"You will now help with my pants, yes?"

"O-of course."

Sliding the zipper down and unbuttoning it with uncoordinated fingers, the pants were tugged off with the help of Ivan, himself. Next came the boxers, a pastel yellow. Moving them down his legs, the moment they were off Raivis' mouth watered at the sight of Ivan's enormous cock.

A deep red, long and wide. Raivis moaned simply at the sight of it. Just the sight of how completely swollen it was, even though Raivis knew it had the potential to become even thicker and harder, made him want to just rut against it in search of relief. A shiver went down his spine when he gazed again up at Ivan and noticed the feral look beginning to intensify in his expression. Biting his bottom lip and sucking at a section of it, he felt tempted to do something rather pleasurable for both of them.

Sliding down, and at the surprise of Ivan, Raivis lowered to face the dick straight ahead. Gently, unsure of what to do, he gave a long and languid lick up the underside of the erection.

"Nnng... Raivis..." Hands darting to the dark hair, Ivan leaned a little forward.

Becoming a bit more outgoing and confident in his actions, Raivis continued his attempt at a blowjob. Licking up and then back down, occasionally pressing the sensitive head against his tongue flattened down, Ivan's struggled reactions made him become just as flustered. Going even further, he then took the head into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed only so slightly as he swirled his tongue over the slit and the tip.

"Aah... do not stop."

Taking more and more into his mouth a little at a time, he had only a little over half of it in his mouth before he felt it hit the back of his throat. Doing his best not to gag on the huge cock, he continued to lick and suck at it. Letting his tongue drag on the underside, Raivis could feel precum beginning to leak out. Before he could continue, Ivan made him sit up again; drool leaving a little trail from his mouth, slick with precum, and even the smallest trail of saliva connecting his mouth to the penis.

Ivan didn't waste any time saying what he wanted. His erection was becoming painful now and he wanted to enjoy his time with Raivis.

"Turn around and sit on my chest." His eyes sharpened a bit, making Raivis stumble through his actions a little.

Moving around, while Ivan rested his back against the cushions Raivis did as he was told, embarrassment taking over as he became hyper aware of how his ass was practically on Ivan's face. He could feel the rough contrast of his soft and supple skin against the rough pale chest hairs underneath him. Then he felt long and calloused fingers trail around the sides of his hips, occasionally lingering around fresh bruises and marks made only minutes ago. The fingers went higher, lightly marking the 'v' of his hips before they grabbed onto the tops of his thighs instead. Raivis trembled in anticipation as he felt them go underneath his thighs and grab on somewhat tightly.

The hands then lifted Raivis. His ass was in the air, along with the rest of his body, until the hands moved him further up on Ivan’s body. Setting him down, Raivis squeaked when he realized he sat on Ivan’s face. Before he could move, the hands returned. Firm, they kept him in place.

“U-umm… Ivan?” He tried to squirm around, a shiver going down his spine when he felt the fingers dig into his thighs. “I d-don’t really kno-ooohh!” Raivis cried out when Ivan dragged his tongue underneath him: from his balls to his entrance. "I-Ivan!" Raivis continued to squirm, stimulation heavenly to him. His cock twitched, precum beginning to dribble down.

Ivan only gripped tighter onto Raivis, taking pride in how the nation's voice only let out moans of pleasure from his ministrations. His hands dug into the fat of his thighs, nails not long enough to dig in but fingers strong enough to leave bruises for a few days. They were definitely something he would love seeing whenever Raivis would decide to give him late night visits before sleeping. He continued to hold Raivis in place, continuing to glide under any sensitive skin he could manage. Tilting his head, keeping his nose out of the way he then flattened his tongue as he dragged it to his entrance. Teasingly nibbling on one of his cheeks, he then pointed his tongue before driving it in

Raivis squealed when he felt the tongue enter him. "Aah! Ivan, please!" His hands, having no where else to go, instead went up to his head; one tangled itself into his own hair while the other instead only partly covered his mouth, moans slightly muffled.

Realizing Raivis began to cover and hide the noises that Ivan simply loved hearing, he quickened his pace, one of his hands now trailing around the younger's pelvis. His tongue darted in and out, even occasionally flattening down. While Raivis still tried his best to hide his groans of pleasure, Ivan's hand went lower, fingers light and graceful as the lightly skimmed the skin of his cock. Covering the tips now in precum, Ivan went ahead and grasped the smaller erection somewhat tightly.

Raivis gasped, his cock now being pulled and tugged while the tip was rubbed simultaneously with only one hand. He felt himself twitch and quiver, his legs wanting to both spread themselves out even further and close up all at the same time. "Oh! Please! Iv-aah-n!" Raivis bit down on his lip, doing his best to tighten his stomach so that he wouldn't come so quickly.

But then Ivan's other hand let go of his thigh to pinch, pull, and squeeze at one of his nipples.

Still incredibly sensitive from only a couple of minutes ago, Raivis cried out. His orgasm made him feel completely ravished, no longer sane enough for a few moments to care about the wanton moans spewing out of him. His eyes scrunched from pleasure, cheeks completely flushed while his breath tried regain a rhythm, Raivis nearly lost his balance tilting off the couch.

Catching Raivis before he could fall off the couch, Ivan chuckled as he sat up, now beginning to twist and change their positions. With Raivis still rather loose from his orgasm, Ivan found it easy to lay him down on the couch, back towards the seat cushions. Trapping him underneath his large and sturdy body, Ivan trailed light kisses on Raivis' face.

Now realizing his surroundings, Raivis realized that Ivan was still showering him with love and affection. His vision was still hazy, lust easily visible in them as he stared up at Ivan. He looked at the older man's features, mostly at his large nose and lovely eyes. Although, he quickly looked away when eye contact was made between them.

"What is there to be embarrassed of, Sunflower?" Ivan gently turned Raivis' head, forcing eye contact between them. "I liked the show you put on." He smiled brightly as Raivis stuttered out an answer. In all honesty, anything that Raivis did Ivan always found to be completely cute or so utterly sexy in times like these that he honestly has no clue what to compliment first sometimes.

"O-oh. Well, I d-don't really know what..." His voice continued getting quieter, words coming out but barely heard. "... that... was. I liked it a lot and I guess I... lost c-control." His eyes wide and glossed over, he didn't know how to face Ivan head on as he spoke, too embarrassed by the honesty in his words to keep from becoming flustered.

Ivan grasped both of Raivis' hands, holding them close to him as he lowered his head down. He placed a heavy kiss onto him. Letting their lips graze for only a few seconds, Ivan deepened it by prodding the younger's mouth with his tongue. He persuaded for entrance, willing the mouth to open up before he swirled his tongue in Raivis' mouth. He muffled little squeals and moans by continuing the kiss. Turning only a little bit sloppy, the smallest trail of saliva escaped Raivis' mouth when he widened it. Taking the opportunity, Ivan practically started sucking on his tongue. Dragging out the kiss even more, he then bit down on his plump and pink lower lip, hard enough to draw a few drops of blood. Letting go of him, Ivan drew back as he gazed at Raivis' expression.

The little Latvian was completely breathless. His mouth made a small 'o' as he tried to calm down his racing heart. His doe eyes were glossy, tears of pleasure threatening to falls as he view was fogged over from lust. His cheeks were a deep red, partly because of his embarrassment and partly because of the blood flowing through him. Using his courage, he got his hands out of Ivan's own and instead let them lightly lie on the pale cheeks. "I-Ivan..."

Ivan swore his heart skipped a beat (or that it accidentally fell out of his chest again) as he witnessed the look Raivis gave him. He looked almost desperate for a form of relief and even more so, affection. The fact that Ivan felt to heavily relied on, and by someone he loved so dearly, made his heart swell with joy. Deciding he should take action as soon as possible, he lowered his head and once again began suckling on the pale and clear skin he could find, making sure to cover anything that didn't have a hickey nearby.

Raivis' whole body twitched and quivered on the occasion, still delicate from over stimulation. His breath was beginning to finally calm down, only the occasional groan stopping the rhythm. He could feel Ivan roaming all over his body, making sure to constantly trail down to his hips before going back up in the teasing manner, the muscles always twitching each time.

Realizing something was missing, Ivan stopped kissing Raivis for only a few moments. He sat up before looking around, and even underneath the couch. "Excuse me." Leaving the warmth of his partner and the fireplace, Ivan quickly headed towards one of the drawers of his office desk. Blindly searching, he finally found a bottle of lube only recently used. He headed back to the couch, leaning over the armrest to give Raivis a kiss, their lips barely grazing. As he sat down and opened up the cap, he noticed his lover had become shy and had closed his legs tightly while he covered most of himself with his hands and arms. His body was trembling gently as it usually did, his expression as embarrassed as ever.

Moving towards Raivis, Ivan placed his hands on each knee, sliding them down towards the center of his thighs, he parted them. In a fit of modesty, Raivis' hands immediately went down to cover his erection from sight. Ivan chuckled before grabbing them and moving them above of Raivis' head with one hand grasping both of the small wrists. Sliding himself in between of the long and thin legs, Ivan was able to let go of the wrists as he warmed up the bottle of lube.

"Uh... umm... I-Ivan?"

Ivan paused, worried that Raivis was uncomfortable. "Yes, snowflake?"

He ducked his head, looking more flustered than ever. "Could y-you... maybe... h-hurry up?" His voice was so quiet as he spoke his plea. Although, this fired Ivan up, making him practically rush.

Grabbing each leg, Ivan quickly spread them. An unexpected squeal from Raivis and Ivan immediately set to preparing him. Taking no time to ask any questions, or even any extra foreplay, he immediately stuck two fingers inside his lover.

Moaning in surprise and pleasure from the sudden fullness (even if it still felt shallow compared to what he knew Ivan could manage) Raivis body quivered, cock twitching back to life.

Hearing the lustful noises escaping someone who looked rather innocent was such a turn on to Ivan. Continuing the treatment, he then began to look for Raivis prostate. Lifting his hips and resting them on his thighs from resting on his haunches, Ivan immediately found what he was looking for.

Feeling his prostate get hit with a swift jab, Raivis screamed. A dry orgasm rippled through him in surprise, an expression of pleasure now seemingly permanent on his body. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, an invitation to initiate a sloppy kiss. Clacking teeth on accident, a few tears went down Raivis' cheeks. Ivan cleaned them up quickly with his tongue, basking in the glory of the pleasure he brought to Raivis. And he wasn't even in him yet!

The sensations Raivis had felt in such little time was barely skimming the top of over sensitization. Yet, looking at the glistening cock on Ivan, completely dripping precum as he was prepared for it, he moaned even more. The thought of something so large and thick inside of him sent shivers down his spine and a little shock of life to his only recently flaccid cock. As Ivan stuffed a third finger inside of him Raivis reacted by squirming around it as he desperately searched for friction.

Ivan giggled at how desperate Raivis was reacting. Oh, how the nation didn’t even realize how completely delicious he looked at that moment. Crying out on the occasion, his stomach and face covered with cum here and there, his dick becoming more and more erect, and how tears of pleasure went down his face left Ivan feeling like he wouldn’t be able to hold back. One more reaction and Ivan wouldn’t be able to wait any longer; his cock burned from overwhelming heat from his blood rushing through him at the thought of being able to be enveloped by his lover completely. Letting out a low growl, coming all the way from the back of his throat, he slid in the fourth and final finger. His thumb in the meantime began massaging the underside of Raivis' balls.

Raivis cried out as his prostate was practically abused by Ivan’s fingers. “Ivan! P-Please!”

His deep purple eyes went feral. A look that made Raivis feel like prey in front of an angered hunter. In a single fluid motion, Ivan took out his fingers and replaced them with his burning dick instead.

Not even giving any thought to his actions, Raivis jut out his hips, begging for Ivan to go deeper into him. "Please! I-Ivan! I r-really want y-you!"

No hesitation was even thought of as Ivan dug himself deeper into Raivis. He buried himself as far as he could've manage, only stopping when he felt his balls rub against Raivis' ass cheeks. He could've sworn he heard something between a scream and a moan escape Raivis, tears now really going down his face. The thighs around his hips were twitching and quivering, the hands on his shoulders and back were scratching roughly with short nails, and he noticed the previously wide eyes now scrunched close as he tried to bite his lip to keep quiet.

Raivis was in so much pain and pleasure all at once. The feeling of Ivan making him feel so full was addictive to him, but as he felt the giant cock stretch him out, he couldn't help but admit that it burned a little. He chewed on his lip to not cry out as he felt Ivan adjust himself, but as his eyes closed shut he felt lips softly lay themselves onto his cheeks and then lips. He opened his eyes, staring back to lilac ones.

Ivan leaned back a little back, still close enough to feel Raivis' warm and heavy breath. He leaned down once again, murmuring something that could be considered an apology before he began moving. Going as slow as he could manage, he grinded up and against Raivis, trying to drag out some type of pleasant reaction.

Raivis felt Ivan move in him, a pulsating feeling going through him. He bit his lip in an effort to not be so loud, embarrassed of the noises that he knew he made each time they had sex. He did what he could, but when Ivan grinded against his prostate, he screamed out while grabbing at Ivan's shoulders.

Hearing the scream of pleasure from his lover, all the while knowing how he was struggling to keep himself from coming too quickly, Ivan smiled in pride. He quickened his pace, grabbing one of Raivis' legs and placing them over his shoulder. Improving his angle, he was able to hit Raivis' prostate head on with each thrust and grind. One of Ivan's hands then grabbed both of his wrists as previously done before and held them above his head. In this position, Raivis was left completely vulnerable; something that Ivan took pleasure in seeing.

As Raivis' body twist and turned at the new positions, he was unable to hold back. Now each thrust, grind, and angle made him cry out just a little bit louder each time. His legs shook as time went on, sensitivity and pleasure undoing him completely. In an act of pity, Ivan released his hands, and he knew he was leaving marks on Ivan's back, his grip strong enough to do so. He continued to quiver nearly uncontrollably as he felt so, so close to finishing.

Ivan sped up his pace when he felt Raivis begin to clench and tighten around him. It was amazingly pleasurable just from how hot and good he felt. He let out low groans as he continued to ram into his lover, now letting out growls when he leaned his head down.

Raivis felt teeth nipping at the skin around his collarbones. They bit and sucked at the area nearby. He could've sworn he heard growling. Before he could contemplate what he thought he heard, the teeth bit hard enough to draw blood at the juncture between his shoulders and neck. "Aah! Ivan! No, wait, please!" He gripped at the bare neck and shoulders, a mixture of pain and pleasure tantalizing enough to almost make him ask Ivan to bite him again.

Ivan grunted, as if he wanted to show that he knew and acknowledged what he did. Although, from the way he nuzzled the little section of his body, Raivis was sure the Ivan was completely satisfied with how the mark turned out. Continuing to ram into the younger nation, Ivan then trailed his head lower, licking at the still perky nipples. They were pert enough that just a little lick and they grew pinker and tighter. He chuckled lowly at how Raivis grew embarrassed at that, but Ivan figured out a way to make it up to him. He trailed one hand down to Raivis' pelvis once again, gripping on to the dripping and messy erection.

Shivers went up Raivis' spine. "Oh my god! Ivan! Ivan! Ivan!" He was completely chanting his name, no longer caring about what he said or who heard. At every pump, pull, and fondle, the coil that he felt in his lower stomach only got tighter. He was so, oh so close to coming. He gripped tighter onto Ivan. His legs visibly trembled while his feet and toes clenched in anticipation. Relief was so close and all it took was something that Raivis wasn't even sure of.

Ivan felt Raivis tighten around him, and taking the physical hint, Ivan sped his actions. He was admittedly close to coming as well, and that did make him just a little bit less accurate but a lot faster. He was completely ramming into Raivis now, and yet, the sound of skin slapping against skin was barely heard over Ivan's own grunts and his lover's cries from pleasure. He leaned his head down and grasped at Raivis' chin, forcing them to face each other.

"Raivis. Look at me."

Raivis shuddered at how demanding and husky and completely and utterly sexy Ivan sounded. Opening his eyes, brown stared into violet. Yet, Ivan refused to slow down, which showed there was no chance in his moans getting any quieter.

"You feel amazing, Raivis."

Raivis moaned just a little bit louder at that comment. He did his best to maintain eye contact, but then Ivan's hand left his chin and grabbed his dripping cock and all Raivis saw was a flash of white as he screamed out in pleasure. Cum covered his tummy and Ivan's hand as he finished his orgasm.

In turn, with a grunt and moan, Ivan came.His grip on the tender hips intensified as he released his load. It was only a few seconds before he filled Raivis to the brim, evidence coming from what dripped out of him. Sliding out gently, he grabbed Raivis as moved so that he was facing the back cushions. Ivan took position as the big spoon while Raivis tried to get his breath even.

His breath slightly accelerated as well, Ivan nuzzled Raivis' hair. The smell was slightly sweaty, and his shampoo was a faint and vague fruity scent. Wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach, he whispered to Raivis.

"Go to sleep, sunflower."

And sleep he did.

-

"Raivis, are you sure you're not cold? I can turn up the heater if you would like." Toris chuckled to himself. "You remind me of Ivan with that scarf on you."

Raivis laughed nervously, incredibly grateful that winters were heavy here and a large sweater and scarf indoors were easy to excuse. It's been two days and none of the hickeys or bite marks showed any signs of fading (to the pleasure of Ivan). When Ivan offered one of his own scarves, he wanted to use it so badly, the thought of having his scent nearby tantalizing, but the fear of suspicion stopped him.

"Haha... I-I'm fine T-Toris." He fiddled with the end of his current scarf, one that Ivan knit for him as well.

Toris noticed, much to Raivis' surprise. "You know, I've never seen you wear a scarf inside before. You've always complained it makes you feel too hot... Are you sure that you're completely fine?" He leaned in towards Raivis, who started trembling a little bit more.

From the hall entered Edward, who took interest in their conversation as well. "Raivis!" He glanced at the wardrobe. "What's with the scarf? It's so big on you it'll get dirty from dragging on the floor if you're not careful."

"That's what I told him a while ago too."

"It's big enough to fit Ivan. And speaking of him, why do you think he asked me to search up what type of cleaner doesn't harm the upholstery of his couch in his office? The man has a computer of his own."

"He wanted to get some stains out, I think."

"Raivis, you always hang out in there. Did you accidentally leaving your candy or some food there or something?" Edwards tone of voice hinted towards something that Raivis hoped that he didn't actually know about.

"It wouldn't surprise me. You do have a habit of leaving those wherever you go." Toris fussed over Raivis. "Honestly, you know tha-"

Both Edward and Toris visibly tensed, Toris a lot more than Edward. Raivis turned his head, finding Ivan right behind him as he loomed over the little Latvian.

"It would be better if you stopped worrying about Raivis and instead worried about yourself, am I correct?"

"Yes!" - "Of course." Both replied simultaneously before running off in opposite directions.

Ivan leaned down to Raivis ear. "My little sunflower should be more careful when he's covered in marks. We wouldn't want them to tease you, would we?"

Turning around, Raivis gave a shy smile with hints of embarrassment, reminded of the times when either Toris or Edward walked in on them. Or even worse, both at the same time. Raivis always had the worst luck whenever he decided to ride Ivan. A blush creeped onto his cheeks as he felt Ivan wrap and arm around him.

"Sorry."

Ivan smiled. "Nothing to be sorry about, sunshine." He smiled. "Only make sure I am the only one to see all of you."

Raivis shivered at the possessiveness he refused to admit he loved completely. Instead, he did something that surprised even himself and leaned up to kiss Ivan's cheek before grabbing his hand, still trembling.

Ivan blushed and smiled brightly. He tugged on Raivis' hand. "I have some knitting I've planned on. Would you like to help?"

Raivis nodded as they headed towards the living room, getting comfortable hand in hand before grabbing the supplies needed.


End file.
